Of Accents and Quidditch
by Jedhev
Summary: Starts when Katie joins the Quidditch Team in her second year, just a story of how they fall in love. OW/KB. Inspired by Oliver's delicious accent.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Of Accents and Quidditch**

Katie looked at the rather gorgeous Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper, she was only a first year, and he was the rather legendary Keeper. She cheered with the rest of Gryffindor as the Fourth Year saved yet another goal. The Captain grinned as he threw the Quaffle back to one of his Chasers, the Second Year Angelina Johnson, who streaked across the pitch, dodging the Bludgers that the Hufflepuff Beaters sent her way. The Gryffindors screamed again as Angelina scored. Unfortunately the Hufflepuff Seeker caught the snitch and won the game. Oliver was fair, he didn't scream, stomp or throw his broom around in anger, and instead he shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain. Katie admired the way the Captain, although suffering a 40 point loss, was publicly gracious to the winning team. The Quidditch Cup was lost once again, it had been four years since the Gryffindor Team had held the cup, and Oliver wanted it badly.

XXXXXX

The next autumn, Katie made Chaser on the Quidditch team. Katie actually met Oliver at practise, she smiled as he came storming onto the Quidditch Pitch, broom slung over his shoulder.  
"Anyone who can't fly, bugger off. Anyone who isn't Gryffindor, also bugger off" Oliver said in his Scottish brogue. Katie laughed quietly as seven people moved off the Quidditch Pitch, the remaining people were ordered by their Quidditch positions, and then put into age order. Katie was one of only two Second Years to try out for the position of Chaser, she joined the others in the synchronised flying around the perimeter of the Quidditch pitch. After they'd shown their flying prowess, they moved on to scoring goals. Oliver was a damn good Keeper, and only four of the 12 try outs managed to score on him. Katie grinned as she managed to score a second, and then third goal on the Captain. By the end of the try outs, it was clear that Katie was the best Chaser. Oliver quickly sent the potential Seekers away, and stomped onto the pitch, where Katie was waiting.  
"What was your name again?" he asked her.  
"Katie Bell" she smiled.  
"I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood" he replied in his soft highland voice.  
"I know" she said.  
"I dinae want you to start practise without knowing some of our plays." Oliver said.  
"Well I think I know some of the easier plays" Katie replied.

When Katie left the Quidditch pitch that afternoon she ran into her friend from Ravenclaw, Leanne.  
"So, what's he like?" Leanne asked.  
"That voice" Katie said.  
"I still prefer Irish accents" Leanne said. "Scottish is too coarse"  
"Not this Scottish. He's from the Highlands" Katie smiled. "It's softer, a lilting voice"  
"You're an odd one" Leanne smiled.  
"That I might be, but he has a beautiful accent" Katie grinned at her friend.  
"I'd shut up, he's coming over" Leanne said, motioning behind her. Katie turned around and saw the Captain sauntering over to her.  
"I forgot to tell you before, practise is tomorrow, you can meet the team" Oliver said.  
"Oh… yeah. Sounds good" Katie said.  
"Aye. Five at the Quidditch pitch" Oliver said, before he turned and walked upstairs.

XXXXXX

Katie was the last member of the team to arrive in the Captain's office. She looked around at the Quidditch posters lining the walls. Oliver was sat on his desk, holding a sheaf of papers.  
"Ah, you're here. Chust in time lass" Oliver said, motioning for her to take a seat. Katie sat down and looked at her teammates.  
"I'm Angelina, centre chaser." A tall, dark skinned girl smiled at Katie.  
"I'm Alisha, I'm the right wing chaser" a brunette with gorgeous blue eyes said.  
"Fred and" one of the red haired twins said.  
"George Weasley" the other red haired twin finished.  
"We're the Beaters" they said together.  
"Well, I'm Katie. Don't you have a seeker?" she asked. Four of her new teammates groaned.  
"Bugger" Fred and George muttered.  
"The only bloody reason we won't win this year is because we don't have a seeker. The fact that no one in this bloody house can play seeker is a ruddy joke" Oliver said, his brow drawn together.  
"Oliver. How about we have our meeting" Angelina said.  
"Sorry, yeah." Oliver said, scratching his chin "So, Alicia as I was saying, the reserve team don't have as much practise time as we do, so you're going to need to give the team more of your time"  
"Of course. As long as we still get our Hogsmeade weekends" Alicia said.  
"Sure" Oliver said "Train hard, and I won't take your Hogsmeade dates away"  
"Anything else Cap?" one of the Weasley twins asked.  
"No dating" Oliver said. A series of groans answered him. Oliver glowered at them all "I don't want you unfocused"  
"Quidditch Nazi" the other Weasley twin muttered. Oliver just glowered, clearly heard the term of 'endearment' many times before.  
"Okay guys. Let's go and change, then get out and fly" Oliver said, the team stood and all began to file out.  
"I need some robes" Katie said.  
"Okay" Oliver said, opening a cupboard and throwing a Quidditch uniform at her.  
"These are far too big" Katie said.  
"I'll sort it" Alicia said, dragging Katie out of the room.

XXXXXX

The emergency meeting was rather unexpected, as all emergency meetings were. However the Gryffindor Quidditch Team all crammed onto the battered red sofa in the Gryffindor Captain's Office. Oliver hadn't arrived by the time the Chasers and Beaters had stomped down from the warm Common Room to the Quidditch Pitch.  
"Budge up Katie, you're taking up too much room" Fred complained, trying to squish between Katie and Angelina. If Katie was proud of one thing, it was that during her short time on the Quidditch team, she had learnt the difference between Fred and George Weasley.  
"Are you calling me fat?" Katie asked.  
"No… just nicely padded" George grinned  
"Just wait till Ollie dear starts us all on another Quidditch diet, you'll get a bum like mine" Fred added, proudly patting his own arse.  
"Stop fooling around" Oliver said, striding into the room, a skinny, messy haired boy followed him. "This is Harry Potter, our new Seeker"  
"Alright Harry" Fred said with a grin "Do tell us..."  
"…how do you cope with our brother?" George finished.  
"Weasleys!" Oliver said, glowering at the pair of them. "Sorry Potter" he added to the newest member of the team.  
"Hello Harry" Angelina smiled "I'm Angelina, this is Alicia and that is Katie. We're the Chasers. Fred and George are Beaters"  
"Potter and I did some training earlier. He's good, needs a lal bit of refining, but a lot of skill" Oliver said.  
"I am here you know" Harry said, from where he was sat in a chair. The Chasers smiled at the boy.  
"Right, practise is tomorrow night, all of you need to be here" Oliver said "dismissed"  
"Come on Harry" Fred said, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders. George moved to the other side of the boy.  
"We'll show you the ropes" George finished, the pair grinned at Harry's worried face.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Well. I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Jedhev.**


End file.
